


Every Sun Doesn't Rise

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Had To Have High Hopes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ace Peter Parker, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bi Peter Parker, Character Death, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, nb MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “Jesus, kid” Tony murmured, alarm seeping into his tone as he pressed his hand more firmly against Peter’s face, as if doing so would somehow make his skin no longer feel as cold as ice. “What happened to you?”*Sequel to Waving Through A Window*





	1. No One Tells You Where You Went Wrong

Ever since Peter had left the lab, Tony had been debating what the right thing was to say to Peter the next time he saw him. He knew that they needed to talk about Peter coming out, that he needed to let him know in no uncertain terms that nothing between them had changed. And they needed to talk about changes they could make to the suit to make it safer, make Peter feel more comfortable swinging around in it (Tony had already started doing research on ways that would allow Peter to bind with his suit while still being safe, something Tony had a sneaking suspicion Peter had not been doing up to that moment).

Part of him thought that maybe he should go ahead and call Peter now. After all, Peter was prone to worrying and to thinking too much, it would probably be better if he went ahead and assured him now that things were okay instead of waiting until next week when Peter was back in the lab and they could talk in person.

“Boss, you have an incoming alert from Mr. Parker’s suit. His body temperature has dropped significantly below normal temperatures and only shows signs of dropping over the last hour, despite the fact that the heater is currently set to high.”

Well that decision had been made, then. It looked like Tony was going to be having a conversation with Peter in person over what had happened. You know, after he lectured the kid for staying out in the cold too long and ignoring his body.

Because that was definitely the reason Peter was so cold and choosing not to answer Tony’s calls. It was because he was being a big shot superhero and didn’t want to stop to take care of himself. It wasn’t because he was hurt, or incapacitated in some way that would make it impossible for him to get to safety. Peter was fine.

He had to be.

* * *

Physically, Peter was fine. F.R.I.D.A.Y was doing a scan of the kid before they had even landed and besides the cold, there wasn’t a scratch on him.

As soon as Tony had stepped out of his suit, he was aware of the fact the Peter was crying. Loud, ugly sobs, the kind that ripped all the breath from your chest and wrapped around your heart, squeezing so tightly it felt as though it was about to explode. They were the kind of sobs that took your whole body to produce, and left you numb to the world around you.

Tony assumed that was how Peter had wound up so cold, why he was sitting on a roof of some building in the middle of Queens with the snowing falling hard down around him, slowly soaking into his suit and through to his skin.

He hardly flinched as Tony crouched down beside him, pulling up his mask to reveal Peter’s tear and snot covered face. Tony’s fingers brushed along Peter’s cheek, and the boy subconsciously leaned towards the warmth despite the fact he hardly seemed to realize Tony was there.

“Jesus, kid” Tony murmured, alarm seeping into his tone as he pressed his hand more firmly against Peter’s face, as if doing so would somehow make his skin no longer feel as cold as ice. “What happened to you?”

Tony sighed softly, wiping away a few fresh tears that rolled down Peter’s cheek with his thumb. When Tony pulled his hand away to stand up, Peter whimpered softly from the loss of warmth, and Tony swore his heart broke from the sound. “I know, kiddo, but we need to get you back to the tower.”

Tony pulled off the hoodie he had thrown on before leaving the tower, and while he was still crouched beside Peter he helped the boy put it on, speaking soft reassurances to him the entire time. When he moved to pick Peter up, Tony noticed that Peter seemed to have realized he was there for the first time. He paused in his speech, wondering if the kid would say something if he did, and sure enough after a moment came Peter’s quiet voice

“M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony smiled softly, pulling Peter closer to him as he felt the boy shivering against his chest, and nodded. “It’s me kiddo. Your suit told me you were getting pretty cold, so I figured you could use a pickup before you turned into a Spider-Pop.”

Tony carried Peter over to the suit he had brought to take him safely back to the tower, and when all but the face mask had formed around Peter he reached out again and gently pushed the hair out of Peter’s eyes, taking in the hurt and the fear that shined back at him. “You’re going to be okay, kiddo. I promise. Whatever happened, it’s gonna be okay.”

Peter stared at Tony with wide eyes, but said nothing in response. After a moment Tony pulled his hand away once more, and moved to climb into his own suit.

He had time later to figure out what had happened that had left Peter in such a state of distress. For now, he needed to focus on making sure he was safe and warm.

* * *

Peter hadn’t spoken since Tony had got him back to the tower. He had followed Tony’s directions like he was on autopilot, changing out of his wet suit into the pajama’s Tony had let him borrow that were just a little too big. Slipped on the thickest hoodie Tony could find and allowed himself to be bundled in blankets on the couch without saying a word. He didn’t even so much as blink when Captain fucking America walked out of the kitchen and pressed a warm cup of hot chocolate into his hand, instructing him to drink it carefully so he wouldn’t burn himself. Any other day Peter would have jumped at the chance to talk to one of his heroes.

If Tony hadn’t been sure before that something was wrong, Peter’s lack of reaction then all but confirmed it.

The problem was that he didn’t even have a clue on where to start. He almost wished that Steve hadn’t left after delivering hot chocolate to Peter and a coffee to Tony, although he was grateful at least that Steve had had the sense not to ask any questions about why Tony had shown up in the Avengers common area at 10 pm with a half-frozen teenager. Just offered to make some warm drinks before he disappeared back to the floor he shared with Bucky only saying that if Tony needed anything he was just a call away.

Tony had wanted to call him back almost immediately and ask him what he was supposed to do, what he was supposed to say in order to get Peter to open up to him without pushing the boy and upsetting him more. But if Peter hadn’t even wanted Tony to see him in this state (or his Aunt May, for that matter, which is why Tony assumed he had been out in the cold), there was no way in hell he would want a stranger like Steve to be there either.

Tony was on his own for this one. He hadn’t screwed up when it came to Peter so far. Maybe if he was lucky, he could keep that streak going a little longer.

Finishing his coffee, Tony set the mug on down on the table before scooting over to sit next to Peter. He wasn’t shivering nearly as much as he had when Tony had first found him, and the tears had long stopped falling. Peter must have washed his face off while he was changing because, besides the red puffiness of his eyes, you could hardly tell he had been sobbing his heart out less than an hour before. He hadn’t moved to drink his hot chocolate, but he held the cup tightly in his hands like it was a lifeline so Tony didn’t move to take it just yet.

Instead, he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing just enough that it caused the kid to turn to look at him, tears suddenly brimming in his eyes once more. Tony knew if he asked what he needed to, those tears would spill over once more. He hated the idea of having to hurt the Spiderling even more than he already had been, but the only way Tony would have an idea on how to make it better would be if he first knew what the problem was.

“Kiddo…” Tony started, and that was all it took for the tears to start falling again, big fat ones that ran down Peter’s face silently and stabbed Tony’s heart which each one that fell. His free hand moved to take the cup from Peter who let it go with ease, and once it was out of the way Tony pulled Peter into a gentle hug the boy so clearly needed. Peter didn’t hesitate to bury his face in Tony’s neck, his hand moving to clutch onto his mentor now that they were free.

Tony took a deep breath like maybe it would free the knot developing in his throat that didn’t want to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back just slightly trying to find his nerve, and after a long minute of silence, Tony asked, “Peter, kiddo, what’s going on? What happened?”

Peter didn’t lift his head, but his grip on Tony tightened like he was afraid suddenly that the man would disappear out from under him. Tony began to rub circles on Peter’s back in a way he hoped would provide the boy comfort, and after a few minutes the tension seemed to fade from his body. Face still turned towards Tony, Peter finally managed to say “Something happened to Aunt May… She died. And I couldn’t save her.”


	2. You'll Be Left In The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the aftermath of losing his aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively: Peter Parker refuses to believe people care about him

Peter wasn’t sure, at first, when he woke up where exactly he was. He knows before he even opens his eyes that he’s not at home, the bed underneath him was much too soft and the weight of the blankets against him were heavier than he was used to. And warmer as well, which nearly tempted Peter to snuggle down in them and go back to sleep without bothering to figure anything else out. The heaviness that had settled deep into his limbs seemed to welcome the idea, but there was something nudging the back of Peter’s mind that told him he needed to wake up. Something was off, although his brain felt far too foggy to sort out what exactly it was, and until he figured out what he shouldn’t go back to sleep.

Reluctantly, Peter opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut almost immediately when they were met with the bright glare of the morning sun. With some amount of effort he was able to lift one of his arms to shade his eyes, using the other one to push himself up into a sitting position even though it was the last thing his body seemed to want to do.

Peter dropped his head into his hand almost as soon as he sat up, leaning forward so that he was almost laying down again. Every bit of his being was rejecting the idea of being awake and moving, and Peter was seconds away from giving in to the demands to crawl back under the covers and never move again when the sound of someone coughing beside him sent off his spidey sense and Peter sat bolt upright feeling suddenly a thousand times more awake.

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, squinting through the sunlight at the figure who sat beside his bed typing quickly on his phone, although his head shot up towards Peter the moment he heard his name. “I don’t… Where am I?”

“You’re at the tower,” Mr. Stark answered, his face pinching together in a frown as put down his phone and looked Peter over consideringly. “I moved you to a guest room after you wore yourself out last night because I thought it would be more comfortable.”

Peter felt himself frown as he tried to make sense of what Mr. Stark was saying. His brain still felt fuzzy from sleep and whatever had happened last night, although he couldn’t quite grasp what that was. “But I… I don’t understand, I thought I left”

“Kiddo, what’s the last thing you remember?” Mr. Stark asked, the concern in his voice enough to make Peter feel nauseous. If Mr. Stark was worried, something serious must have happened that he had forgotten.

“We-We had just finished doing updates on my suit, so when I left I was supposed to be testing it out. It was starting to get late so I was heading towards home when I saw…” Peter trailed off, his throat going dry as the memories hit him like a wave. He could still smell the smoke that lingered in the air mixing with the smell of gas, the sounds of the sirens and the flashing lights red and blue against the setting sun. And there in the middle of it all, lying unmoving on a stretcher in the middle of the chaos

“_May_”

How could he have forgotten…? It was _his _fault she had died; he wasn’t there when she needed him, how could he have forgotten that?

Mr. Stark was talking, but Peter couldn’t focus on what he was saying. The momentary calm that he had felt waking up had rapidly disappeared, and the weight of what had happened was once again crushing Peter full force and the only clear thought in his head was that he needed to be alone before the dam broke and broke down all over again. He had already embarrassed himself in front of Mr. Stark enough yesterday as it was. He couldn’t do that again.

“M-Mr. Stark, I mean… not, not to be rude, I’m so sorry it’s just. There’s kind of a lot happening, internally I mean, this is all just a lot to deal with and I don’t mean to be rude but I just… I could really use a few minutes to myself to just clear my head.”

Mr. Stark froze the moment Peter began to speak, tilting his head slightly in a curious but concerned sort of way as he listened to the request. He didn’t respond immediately, but after a few seconds hesitation he seemed to settle some internal debate and conceded.

“Why don’t you take a shower, and then when you’re ready you can come downstairs and have some breakfast and we’ll talk. What do spiderlings eat for breakfast, like pancakes or something?”

“Yeah, th-that’s fine,” Peter agreed, attempting to force a weak smile in hopes of placating some of the concern Mr. Stark seemed to have for him currently. Mr. Stark didn’t seem to buy Peter’s act, but he didn’t push him any further on the matter either. Instead he stood up, walking towards the door, although he hesitated just outside the frame, turning back to lock eyes with Peter.

“Things _will_ be okay, Peter. I promise. You’re going to get through this.”

Peter swallowed thickly, not quite trusting his voice to speak so he nodded slowly instead hoping Mr. Stark would understand what he meant. Whether he did or didn’t, Mr. Stark didn’t say, and the door fell shut behind him as he walked out of the room, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

His eyes traveled from the clothes piled on the desk to the bathroom door, and after a long moment of debating he pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed. At least if he was in the shower, no one would be able to hear him cry.

* * *

“Stop criticizing my technique, Barnes, my pancakes are incredible I’ll have you know,” Tony said, slapping Bucky’s hand away from the slowly growing stack of pancakes he was making for Peter. “And leave the kid’s food alone. I don’t think he ate last night and he’s probably starving.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, snatching the top pancake from the stack anyway, handing half over to Steve before shoving the rest into his mouth in one bite. Almost instantly his nose crinkled up in disgust, and through a mouthful of pancake he asked: “Jesus Tony, what did this kid do to you that you’re going to make him eat those?”

Steve slapped Bucky’s arm gently, giving him an unamused look that almost matched perfectly with the glare Tony was currently fixing him with.

“Play nice,” Steve said sternly, and Bucky grinned cheekily and nodded before stealing another pancake despite Tony’s louder protest against him doing so.

Steve sighed heavily at the pair, interrupting their arguing by saying “Tony, about this kid…”

“Cap, before you even start, you should know the subject isn’t even up for debate, alright? The kid is going to be staying here until further notice and that’s final.” Tony said, cutting Steve off sharply.

Of course, it was that perfect timing that F.R.I.D.A.Y. happened to break in. “Boss, Mr. Parker has just jumped out the window of the tower.”

Tony swore, slamming his spatula onto the counter. “Goddamnit Peter, not again.”

* * *

Peter skidded into his first period just as the bell rang with his hair still damp and thoroughly out of breath from swinging the entire way over. His teacher gave him an unimpressed look as he motioned for Peter to take his seat.

“One day, Ms. Parker, your luck is going to run out, and you’re going to regret you wasted so much cutting it so close to the bell.”

The irony of his teacher’s statement was not lost on Peter, and he bit down on his lip as he sat down to stop himself from retorting that he was pretty sure his luck had run out years ago. How could he be lucky when May had just-

_No._ Peter thought sharply, pushing the thought out of his head before it could even take hold. He didn’t have time to think about that right now. He didn’t _want _to. School was supposed to be a distraction, but it would only work if he was focusing on something that was not that.

Peter pulled out his notebook fully intending to start copying the notes on the board, but that thought was quickly pushed from his head as soon as he noticed that Ned was staring at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

Frowning, Peter tore out a piece paper from his notebook and quickly scribbled a note on it before sliding it over to Ned

_Why are you looking at me like that, is everything okay, Ned? -P _

_Peter? Is that really you? -N _

_What? Of course it’s me Ned, what are you talking about? Who else would it be? -P _

_I don’t know dude! A ghost? I thought you were dead or kidnapped or something. You know I assume the worst in these situations -N _

_In what situations? -P _

_The gas explosion. -N _

_oh -P _

_It was on the news last night. They didn’t mention any names, but I recognized your apartment immediately and I tried to call you but you weren’t answering. -N _

_sorry. i think i left my phone at the lab, i haven't been able to find it -P _

_I tried calling Aunt May but she didn’t answer either. -N _

_yeah she was… busy -P _

_I’m so sorry Peter. -N _

_about what? -P_

_Aunt May. I… what are you going to do? -N _

_… i thought you said there weren’t any names. -P _

_Not on the news. But when I couldn’t get up with you or May, MJ suggested that we call the police station. -N_

_mj was looking too? -P _

_Of course she was, she’s our friend. -N _

_Oh… -P _

_The police wouldn’t give much information, but when MJ mentioned your name… They said that you were missing and May was… -N _

_they think i’m missing? -P _

_Unaccounted for after the fire, yeah. I mentioned your Internship at SI but… they said there were still people trapped in the rubble of the building. That one of them might have been you. -N _

_shit -P_

_You scared the shit out of us, Peter. Where were you? -N_

_mr. stark came and took me back to the tower, i guess. i don’t really remember the details exactly. -P_

_dude you stayed the night at Avengers tower? That’s awesome! -N_

_ned… -P_

_Oh shit I’m an idiot Peter I’m so sorry. -N_

_it’s okay -P_

_No, dude, it’s not. I’m sorry. -N_

_<3 -P_

_<3 <3 -N _

_what are you going to do? -N_

_i don't know. -P_

_If you need a place to crash for a while, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind. -N_

_thanks ned but i couldn't… burden you like that -P_

_Dude, you’re my best friend. -N_

_Is everything okay, Peter? -N_

_… I don’t know. I just… my spidey sense is acting up like something is about to happen. -P_

Peter had just slipped the note over to Ned when the phone in the classroom began to ring. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his teacher cross the classroom and answer the phone.

“Alexis Parker, the principal would like to see you.”

Peter locked eyes with Ned as his spidey sense started to scream louder.

_“Trouble” _Peter mouthed, watching as Ned’s eyes went wide when the meaning hit him.

_“I’ll cover you,” _Ned mouthed back, and Peter gave him a of thanks, miming that he would text Ned later before he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

As he made his way to the principal’s office, Peter fiddled with the web slingers on his wrist to make sure they were still full of web fluid. His spidey sense was getting louder which each step, which meant a quick escape was almost certain to be necessary and he wanted to be ready when it was.

Peter turned the corner, and froze when he saw two police officers standing through the doors of the front office. Beside them stood a woman in a fancy suit, holding a bag that looked full of papers and various other things. Peter would have bet good money that she was someone from cps.

He backtracked, ducking into an empty classroom and locking the door behind him. Out of sight of the windows, he quickly changed into his Spider-Man suit he stuffed into his bag before leaving, and after checking once more the coast was clear, Peter jumped out the window.

He had no idea what he was going to do. But one thing he knew for sure was that the police couldn’t get involved. He couldn’t be put into foster care.

New York _needed_ Spider-Man.

He couldn’t take the chance of having that taken away.

* * *

**GuyInTheChair: **Holy shit holy shit holy shit

**GuyInTheChair: **Peter please tell me that you’re safe

**GuyInTheChair: **Are you still in the school? Are you hiding? Do you need help getting out because I will definitely help you.

**MemeJ: **I won't because neither of you cared enough to let me know peter was even at school

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i don’t have my phone

**GayOnTheCeiling: **Also it hasn’t exactly been the best 24 hours in my defense

**MemeJ: **hmm that checks out

**MemeJ: **I’m sorry about your Aunt, Peter. It really sucks

**GayOnTheCeiling: **thanks MJ

**GayOnTheCeiling: **also don't worry ned I'm not in the school

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i'm in central park, actually

**GayOnTheCeiling: **in my suit

**GayOnTheCeiling: **that's how I'm talking to you since i don’t have my phone

**GuyInTheChair: **Dude Karen can text? That’s awesome!

**GayOnTheCeiling: **yeah

**GayOnTheCeiling: **mr. stark really thought of everything

**MemeJ: **You’re hiding from the police in Central Park…

**GayOnTheCeiling: **no

**GayOnTheCeiling: **spider-man is

**MemeJ: **dork

**GuyInTheChair: **Peter, what are you going to do?

**GayOnTheCeiling:** idontknow

**MemeJ: **you could go on the run

**MemeJ: **move to another country and change your name

**GayOnTheCeiling: **tempting

**GayOnTheCeiling:** what would i change my name to though?

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i guess i could technically still use peter since it’s not my legal name

**MemeJ: **change your name legally to spider-man

**MemeJ:** become one with the suit

**GuyInTheChair: **…

**GuyInTheChair: ** _guys this is serious_

**GayOnTheCeiling: **hahasorryi’mtryingnottofreakout

**GayOnTheCeiling: **idontknowwhattodopleasehelp

**MemeJ: **first off, breathe idiot

**GayOnTheCeiling:** icant

**GayOnTheCeiling: **imkindofhavingapanicattackandwearingmybinder

**GuyInTheChair: **take off your binder

**GayOnTheCeiling: **icantspider-mancanthaveboobsineedit

**MemeJ: **Peter, you need to breathe

**GayOnTheCeiling: **imfine

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i stopped swinging but i’m still freaking out whatdoido

**MemeJ: **Where did you go last night? There has to be someone who can help you.

**GuyInTheChair: **Mr. Stark!

**GayOnTheCeiling: **no ned i can’t

**GuyInTheChair: **What? Peter, you said he helped you out last night, I bet he would help you out now too if you asked

**GayOnTheCeiling:** he was helping spider-man, not peter.

**MemeJ: **you _are _spider-man

**GayOnTheCeiling: **yeah but like

**GayOnTheCeiling: **it’s complicated you wouldn’t understand

**MemeJ: **I’m pretty sure you’re the one that doesn’t understand

**GuyInTheChair: **You should ask him Peter, what’s the worst that could happen?

**GayOnTheCeiling: **he could take away the suit

**GayOnTheCeiling: **tell me i can’t be spider-man anymore

**MemeJ: **just don’t let him

**MemeJ: **you’re stronger than him, if he tries just pick him up and _yeet _

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i can’t _yeet _Iron Man, MJ

**GuyInTheChair: **then talk! to! him!

**GuyInTheChair: **Please Peter

**GuyInTheChair: **You’re my best friend, I don’t want to lose you

**MemeJ: **… not to be like sappy or anything but I agree with ned

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i don’t need to bother _the _Tony Stark for a problem this small

**MemeJ: **this is the literal opposite of a small problem, peter

**GayOnTheCeiling: **but-

**MemeJ: **do it or I will track you down and make the fucking phone call myself

**GuyInTheChair: **Believe it or not, I really think Mr. Stark cares about you Peter

**MemeJ:** I don’t care if he does or not, his ass is rich enough that he can take care of you either way

**GayOnTheCeiling: **…

**MemeJ: **but Ned is probably right he knows positive emotions better than me

**GayOnTheCeiling: **Ned is our emotional brain cell

**GuyInTheChair: **does that mean you’re going to listen to me?

**GayOnTheCeiling: **… _fine _

* * *

“Karen, can you give me directions to the tower, please?” Peter asked, pulling his mask back down to cover his face as he stood up from the branch he was perched on.

“Certainly, Peter. Should I alert Mr. Stark that you are on the way?”

“No. I… No don’t tell him. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

**MemeJ: **hey nerd, do me a favor and take off your binder when you reach the tower, okay?

**MemeJ: **and the suit. Don’t talk to him in the suit Peter this is about you not Spider-Man

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i wore it too long yesterday so i probably should…

**MemeJ: **send pics so i know you’re still alive

**GayOnTheCeiling: **you just want photos to bully me with later

**MemeJ:** I have never bullied you in my entire life

**MemeJ: **loser

**GayOnTheCeiling: **liarliarpantsonfire.jpg

**GayOnTheCeiling: **i officially live up to my name are you happy

**MemeJ: **extremely

* * *

Peter was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr. Stark was aware the moment he stepped foot back into the tower. He was half expecting for him to come bursting through the door of the guest room at any second demanding that Peter explain himself and scolding him for jumping out the tower again.

Almost ten minutes had passed, however, and Mr. Stark had yet to show up. After sending the photo to MJ, Peter had thrown his phone down on the bed, leaving him alone with his thoughts with no other distraction.

The weight that had been sitting on his chest since last night was slowly becoming suffocating once more, and despite his best efforts Peter could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. But this time the pain of losing his aunt was accompanied by a sharp anxiety, and the knowledge that without any family left to take care of him, he was effectively alone in this world.

If they put him into foster care, he couldn’t be Spider-Man. He couldn’t even be Peter Parker. He would have to change schools and leave behind his friends and his city and his _home. _He would have to spend every day being misgendered and hearing that stupid name, unless on the off chance he got placed with a family who was okay with him being trans which didn’t exactly seem like a high chance.

He was going to lose everything. He _had _lost everything and he couldn’t stop it, he didn’t stop it. It was his fault, he wasn’t there, he couldn’t save May, his stupid fucking high hopes had killed her and now he was alone and-

Peter jerked out of his thoughts as someone placed a hand on his shoulder, scaring him just enough that he let go of the ceiling, falling hard onto the bed underneath him. Peter quickly scrambled off the edge of the bed and onto his feet, wiping away tears he hadn’t even noticed were falling as he looked around for whatever threat had snuck up on him.

“Easy kid, it’s just me,” Standing a few feet in front of Peter was Mr. Stark, his hands raised in surrender as he stepped out of his Iron Man suit. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. said that you were having a panic attack. I thought you were still out, hence the-” he gestured behind him at the Iron Man suit that now stood in sentry mode near the door “-suit. I didn’t realize you had come back to the tower.”

Mr. Stark paused, looking Peter over with an expression he couldn’t quite place. He took a step forward, slowly lowering his hands. “Peter…”

Peter couldn’t stop the choked sob that escaped his mouth at the softness of Mr. Stark’s tone. In two steps, Mr. Stark had crossed the room and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter felt himself cry harder, and that was all it seemed to take for Mr. Stark to pull him into a hug. Peter lent into the touch, forgetting all previous worry of breaking down in front of his mentor in favor of the comfort being held provided.

Mr. Stark didn’t speak as he held Peter tightly, though he hummed a soft tune that Peter attempted to focus on in order to calm his racing mind. It seemed to have worked, as after a few minutes the tears slowed to nothing more than a slow trickle. Embarrassment now washing over him, Peter pulled away from Mr. Stark, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt as he did so.

“‘m sorry,” Peter muttered, his throat still feeling tight from tears and embarrassment all rolled into one. “A lot has happened, I guess, I didn’t mean…”

“You don’t need to apologize, Pete,” Mr. Stark said softly, giving Peter that same look from before that he still couldn’t place but that felt familiar nonetheless. Peter wanted to ask him _why _he looked that way, but before he could Mr. Stark was telling him, “I know you don’t really want to, kiddo, but I really think we need to talk about this.”

In one sentence Peter felt like all the air had been sucked out of him, and now there was a tight weight squeezing his chest and making it hard to breathe, hard to _think. _The anxiety from before had reared its head again and started once more to scream, and all Peter could think about was how much he had to lose.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take losing anything else, not right now. But what choice did he have?

Peter looked up at Mr. Stark with wide, panicked eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he started “M-Mr. Stark, I-I don’t- I can’t-”

Peter shook his head, tears prickling in his eyes as his words died off. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. So, he said the only thing he could think of, “I need help, Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark’s face melted instantly, and suddenly Peter found himself being pulled into another hug, this one stronger than the last one was. It felt like a promise, like safety, and when Mr. Stark spoke, Peter started to think maybe MJ and Ned were right all along about him caring.

“Whatever you need, Peter, I’m here for you. I promise, we’re going to figure out how to navigate this together.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered, so softly he wasn’t sure if he had been heard until Mr. Stark replied

“Always, kiddo.”

* * *

**GuyInTheChair: **peter peter holy shit peter

**GuyInTheChair: **Peter why is _the _Tony Stark in our principal’s office, peter was is happening?

**GayOnTheCeiling: **so it turns out maybe he does care a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Happy Birthday Peter? 
> 
> Definitely didn't plan to post angst on his birthday but whoops it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm sorry?


End file.
